The Reason
by AnimeAddict6
Summary: Songfic based on Sesshomaru's thoughts when he left Rin at Kaede's village.


**The Reason**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Inuyasha and its characters, plot, etc. belong to Takahashi Rumiko. The song _

_is The Reason by Hoobastank._

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

You are in danger. Every day you travel with me you are in danger. Every day since the day I first saved you, you have been in danger.

"Rin."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama? Are we leaving now?"

"No Rin. This Sesshomaru is leaving. You will stay with Kaede in the village."

"But, Sesshomaru-sama! Rin wants to stay with Sesshomaru-sama! Rin will be good, promise!"

"Rin, you will stay in the village. There is nothing more to discuss."

"Sesshomaru-sama…!"

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

I am beginning to understand what I must do for you. I cannot allow you to be placed in harm's way any longer. You deserve a safe home. A normal home. I have kept you from your own kind. If I continue to do so, you will be the one to pay the price. I won't allow you to miss out on the life you deserve.

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

I've changed since you began to travel with me. Because of you I know what compassion feels like. I can't recall ever feeling it before you came into my life. I know what it is like to feel fear, to have something to lose. I know how painful it is to lose someone truly important. And I know what it feels like to be truly happy. Because when I watch you enjoy the simplest things this world has to offer, when I see your happiness, I realize that your happiness is what makes me happy. And I continue to change because of you. Now I understand that I must do what is best for you, whether it is what I want or not. Because you mean that much to me.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

I will never forget the day you were taken to the underworld. I will never forget that it was my fault. I should have left you in a human village long before then, but I thought I would be able to protect you. Instead, my desire to train Tenseiga nearly took your life. When I think of all the times you have been in danger because of me, I wish that I could do something to rid you of these past experiences. I feel regret for the fear I must have caused you by putting you in these situations. Now it is time to make the right choice.

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

"Rin, I know that this is difficult for you to accept. But this is the path your life must follow now. You have been put into too many dangerous situations simply by travelling with this Sesshomaru."

"But who will protect Rin if Sesshomaru-sama is not here?"

"The priestess and Inuyasha will both be living in this village. They will provide adequate protection should any threats arise. With Naraku dead, such threats will likely be minor. This Sesshomaru has many enemies, Rin; you will be safer in the village than travelling with me."

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

"Sesshomaru-sama, please take Rin with you! Rin…does not want to be alone again."

" This Sesshomaru will come back to visit you, Rin. In the meantime, you will have friends in the village."

_Sigh._"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

"Rin, before this Sesshomaru leaves, I want you to understand why I am doing this. This Sesshomaru has changed since I met you. I have learned much in the time I have spent with you. You are important to this Sesshomaru. I will not let anything happen to you."

I will make the right choice, because that is what you have taught me to do. It seems this is a lesson only you could teach me.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Come visit Rin soon, promise?"

"This Sesshomaru will return soon."

_I've found a reason to show _

_A side of me you didn't know_

Because you are my reason.

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

Well, that is my first fanfic ever! I haven't written a fictional story in a long time, and this may not be my best work, but I was excited to put it up on FanFiction, so here it is! Constructive criticism is fine, but no flames please!


End file.
